


My Bella

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Rape, Romance, agast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bella confesses to Rodolphus that she's tainted goods, but to him, she's still perfect.





	

There was something wrong with Bella. Rodolphus thought this as he watched her sitting just to the side of him on his king sized bed. She was uncharacteristically quite, fiddling with her fingers and the ends of her beautiful shining dark hair. 

She shouldn’t have been in his bedroom alone, hell she shouldn’t have been in his bedroom at all even with a chaperone, according to both sets of parents it was unseemly, but he knew that wasn’t why she was nervous, after all it wasn’t the first time she had sat with him on a bed, they slept in the same bed basically all the time at school but that was all they did, sleep and it wasn’t as if he was going to fuck her now with his parents sleeping just down the hall even though there was a silencing charm on the room, no they wanted to wait, wait till after they were married and wait he would. 

Not that it hadn’t been hard to resist her, by Merlin it had! Especially having her warm body pressed into his, the way she liked to sleep snuggled so close to him, the way smiled at him, kissed him, ran her fingers through his hair and uttered trembling gasps against his lips when their kisses got out of control.. but Rodolphus respected her wishes and never pressured his soon to be wife, besides, it was pureblood tradition for her to be intact on their wedding night, and Rodolphus was all about tradition. 

So he knew that wasn’t why she was fighting down sky rocketing anxiety. He could see it in every movement she made, from her teeth nibbling her lip, her fingers entwining together, her shaking breathes. Yes. Something was wrong with Bella. 

“Bella, you came all this way in the middle of the night to talk to me and you’ve not said a word.” Rodolphus said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder and making her jump, he pulled it back again and looked at her with open concern, “what’s wrong my little scorpion?” 

“Do you love me? Would you love me matter what?” It was the first time Bellatrix had spoken since her arrival half hour before, “I.. I need to tell you something.” There were tears in her voice, in her eyes, they shone in the dimly lit room reflecting the moonlight and Rodolphus couldn’t help think how beautiful she was but before he could open his mouth, she kept going.

“I have to tell you this now because I couldn’t stand marrying you, wearing your ring, finally belonging to you only for you to take it away again, I.. I want to tell you before hand so when you call off the wedding it.. maybe it won’t hurt so much.” But it did hurt, god it hurt SO much she could feel her heart breaking and she had to stop to take three deep shuddering breaths. 

Rodolphus sat stock-still with growing dread rising in him, what could possibly be so bad that she would think he wouldn’t want her to be his wife? “Bella..?” 

“No. Let me finish.. if I don’t tell you now, I’ll lose my nerve and..” she looked at him then, all sadness and sorrow, a girl of eighteen with the weight of the world on her shoulders. “I’m not a virgin. I haven’t been a virgin for.. a long time, you’re not marrying a pureblood maiden like you think, like your perfect parents think, I’m tainted goods, already used up, a whore..” she was sobbing now, stuttering the words between great quaking cries of anguish in so much distress she felt sick as she dropped her head into her hands. 

“I didn’t want too! I was so scared, still so scared, every time the floorboards creek at night, I know he’s coming, I can’t move, I can’t stop him, he hurts me, tells me it’s all women are good for, a good fuck and nothing else, the brandy on his breath.. My father.” 

He was pale faced and staring at the distraught girl soon to be his wife in the morning, sobbing her heart out on his bed and Rodolphus did the one thing he knew she needed. He pulled her into his arms and held on, stroking her hair, whispering in her ear how much he loved her, how much he was dying to see her in her wedding dress, how nothing in the world would make him not want her. But inside he seethed with rage. Not at her. No. Never at her. At a father who betrayed a daughters trust and love. 

They stayed that way for hours until Bellatrix’s sobs had turned to whimpers and then silence. When finally she lifted her head from his chest to look at him, eyes sore from crying, Rodolphus fell more in love with her, if that were even possible, he didn’t think he could love her anymore than he did, but in her deepest moment of vulnerability, he did just that. “In twelve hours time you’re walking down the isle to be my wife. You’ll be Bellatrix Lestrange and you’ll be mine to protect and protect you I will.” 

She kissed him then, pouring out all her emotions held inside too long, the weight lifting from her shoulders, her burden shared. And he still wanted her. Still loved her. And she wanted him. Didn’t want to wait any more, needed him to show her how it was meant to be. “Make love to me.” She whispered it against his lips and the heat of his passion soared. 

He was slow, gentle, kissing every part of her skin when it came into view as he freed her of her clothes, shrugging off his own in the process. He could feel her trembling under his mouth when he sucked softly at her nipples coaxing them to hardened while his hand slipped between her thighs, rubbing, stroking, worshiping. 

Bella shook under him, her nails dragging down his back with her head tipped as he kissed her neck and gently worked her open with his fingers, lavishing her with attention and affection until she was sobbing for him to be inside her, gasping out his name when he complied, eyes wide and darkened by desire. 

She fitted around him perfectly like they were made for each other and no one else, his strokes long, slow and deep, his eyes on her face watching the beautiful expressions as she surrendered to him completely coming to a shuddering orgasm that left her gasping for breath, a second peaking as he moaned her name into her neck when he released inside her, “Bella. My Bella. My little scorpion. Mine.”  
She slept safe in his arms that night, he held her slender body as close to his as was humanly possible, she wasn’t going to be afraid anymore, he’d see to that for in his mind Rodolphus had already decreed to murder Cygnus Black and after tomorrow Bellatrix Black would leave behind a broken childhood and become Madam Bellatrix Lestrange.


End file.
